Harry Potter and the Secret within Godric's Hollow
by WorldsGreatestMaLo
Summary: Ron, Harry, and Hermione all leave school to find and defeat Voldemort once and for all. Post of HBP. Ron's been keeping secrets from Harry and Hermione and they find out. Now they're gonna need Ron more now than ever. RHG. Please Review!
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Secret Within Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter characters and Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling. The additional characters you read here belong to the extraordinary mind of Mae.

Prologue: The Death of a Great Man 

"We are gathered here on this day, to mourn the death of a man. The death of a great man, greater than most others, and maybe even the greatest man of them all."

As these words were spoken, cries can be heard within the crowd. The wails of crying mothers, even students, fill the air, shouting out the same thing.

"DUMBLEDORE! NOOOO!"

One distinctive boy in the front row turns away from the white casket holding his beloved mentor. With tears falling silently down his brilliant green eyes and the wind blowing back his black unruly hair, one can see a flash of the lightning bolt shaped scar on the middle of his forehead. The whole time, only one thought ran through the boy's mind.

_I'm gonna kill him. _

The only thought that burned inside the mind of Harry James Potter.

A sniffle can be heard coming from his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They obviously fancy each other but this was the least of his problems right now. Ron sat on the right of Harry, while Hermione sat on Ron's right, holding his hand tightly with their fingers entwined and her head resting peacefully on his shoulder. For Ron, even though he was currently attending a funeral, he couldn't help but feel happy at the fact that Hermione was holding his hand. Better yet, he couldn't believe that Hermione Granger was resting her head on his shoulder. _Blimey, she smells absolutely wonderful, and her hand fits so perfectly in mine._ Unbeknownst to Ron, Hermione was thinking the exact same thing. _I can't believe that **Ron** is holding my hand. I must be dreaming._She silently scolded herself, chastising that she shouldn't be happy but sad. This is a funeral for Merlin's sake. But even though, the thought brought pleasurable butterflies to her stomach.

As the service started finishing up, Harry turned to look at his love, his best mate's sister, Ginny. He wasn't paying attention to the Ministry official, who was leading the funeral reading, but working endlessly to form some kind of plan in his mind. This was it. He came to a decision, one that will break both of their hearts. Breaking up is the only thing that he could do to save and protect her life. Everyone then started to stand to give his or her last words to the lifeless wizard. Harry took this opportune time to grasp Ginny's hand with his and lead her to the lake where he will break the news to her.

Ron and Hermione both noticed this but did not say anything. As they watched their friends talk, Ron unconsciously rubs his thumb on Hermione's hand, causing her to look up at his face and see the worry and concern written on his narrowed eyes. _He is too adorable._ She thought with a smile. Suddenly Ron turned his head to look at her. Startled at first, she then looks into his eyes as he did likewise, speaking some sort of language that only they can understand. Just for a moment, they both thought they saw love in each other's eyes. But before one could linger to see, a loud sob carries the two out of their gaze. The cause of the sob came from a frantically crying Ginny holding on to Harry. They try to walk towards them but was cut off by a voice, which belonged to Mr. Weasley.

"You two should go on and pack. They need some time alone right now."

Ron then turns to look at Hermione for what to do, only to find her nodding to his father. He turned back to his dad and nodded also. They take one more glance at the other couple by the lake before taking Mr. Weasley's advice and walking towards the castle.

_Swoosh._

Ron quickly turned his head to the source of the sound. Squinting lightly, he thought he saw something move in the forest. He squinted a bit more trying to see what the noise was, only to find a crow fly out of the trees. _Hmm…must be my imagination._ He turned to look at Hermione who was looking questioningly at him. He simply smiled and said, "Thought I saw something but it was just a bird." The concern in Hermione's features seemed to relax and she then nodded as they made their way to the Gryffindor Common room.

Whilst in another part of England, screams of torture plagued the air. Leading to a cellar within the house with blue shutters. The screams get louder and louder as you go down the cellar finally reaching a door. Behind the door, a weak and very much in pain Pettigrew rolls on the floor.

"You have failed me once more. Everytime a task is asked upon you, you always seem to fail. You may have brought me back from the dead but that does not mean you have gained my respect. _CRUCIOO!_"

More screams can be heard once again from Pettigrew, whose face scrunched up in fear as he looks at his master. He then rolls onto his back only to find himself looking at the yellow eyes of Nagini, his master's pet.

"Nagini! Leave him be. I still need him."

Pettigrew turned to look at his master, silent tears now escaping his eyes.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry, my L-lo-lord. It won't happen again." His eyes pleading silently as he bows down.

"Good. Now that Dumbledore is out of the picture, we are a step ahead of the magical community. I want you to get Nott and tell him to bring the children to the lair and teach them the fundamentals of the Dark Arts. Round up the Lycanthropes and vampires to prepare them for the _Réspico Devoninchi._ And make sure that Lucius does not forget to kidnap the muggleborns especially that filthy little mudblood." The Dark Lord turned to leave the room, but stopped just at the doorway.

"Oh and Wormtail? Do not fail me again."

And with that, Voldemort exited the room with Nagini close behind him. Silence began to fill the air until Wormtail broke down, breathing loudly and gasping in pain.

Deep in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest, they watched their leader silently. They all have grown through the years but their abilities still remained intact. Suddenly the bushes begin to rustle. As they turned to look at the intruder, they relaxed once they recognized him.

"Perimeters clear. They're going to go home soon," came the deep and low voice of the man whose catlike eyes pierced the dark. A grunt was heard through the silence. The man then turned to look at the man who started to sharpen his axe. "Do you have something to say, Grant?" Grant then looks up to the man before standing up. "Are you sure that he still remembers what to do, Salim?" Before Salim could respond, a soothing voice came to answer instead.

"Of course he does, Grant. He is the best of the best. Knowing him, he probably hasn't told anyone of his abilities." The voice belonged to a rather beautiful woman, whose raven black hair swayed in the wind. Behind her, another man comes out of the shadow, his ruby eyes caressing the dark. "What do you think, Kratos?"

"We will know soon but for the meantime, let us test out if Ron Weasley is still that warrior we all happen to remember."


	2. Lovers and Friends?

**Harry Potter and the Secret within Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter characters and Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling. The additional characters you read here belong to the extraordinary mind of Mae.

**Chapter 1: Lovers and Friends?**

As the two friends made their way to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione started to slow down. Ron stops to ask her what was wrong when he saw her biting her bottom lip, something she usually does when she's contemplating on something important. He was actually dreading the question he thought she would ask. He could feel his chest tighten hoping that he was wrong and that she would ask something about Harry and Ginny but once again the fates denied him.

_Damn, damn, damn._

She looked up to him and said, "What's happening to us?"

Ron could feel his heart swell with emotion from her innocence. Not so keen in answering her question, he answered with an honest, " I don't know."

Somehow he must have said the wrong thing for Hermione's eyes started to brim with tears.

_Crap, wrong thing to say, apologize you fool._

Before he could open his mouth again, Hermione turned around and walked away taking her hand out of his. _I always end up botching things. _

_Dammit, this is so unfair. Should I tell her?_

Ron tried to push the emptiness he felt when she let go of his hand down and walked after her. In two long strides, he caught up with her already and reached to grasp her wrist, beckoning Hermione to stop.

"Hermione stop please. Please wait, let me finish please."

He then gently turned her around by holding her other hand, so that they were standing less than 2 feet apart in front of each other with both of their hands entwined. Her head was down but Ron didn't need to see her face to know that she was hurt. Even though, he felt that if would be easier to say the things he wanted to say in front of her so he could judge her reaction and see if she feels the same.

"'Mione, look at me. Please." He whispered deeply sending chills down her spine. After some hesitation, she gradually lifted her head to face his. His heart tore into two when he saw tears fall down this angelic goddess. Without thinking, he let go of both of her hands to wipe off the tears on her face, while whispering, "'Mione, stop crying. Please. It hurts me everytime I see you cry." Hermione looked at his face trying to see if he was playing around or not, only to find true sincerity and hurt etched upon his handsome face.

After a few more moments, Ron's hands went back to entwine her hands and silence came once more. Hermione loved the feeling of his hands entwined with hers, so warm yet you could feel the maturity radiating from him.

_I wish we could stay like this forever. No war, no school. Just the two of us, under the moonlight, in an embrace._

Ron then broke the silence by speaking out, "I said I don't know. I don't know what's happening to us, but whatever it is, I like it. A lot. What I do know is that…I have strong feelings for you and I'm… I mean…I think…," He looked a bit frustrated as he looked down and took a deep breath. But this was the least of Hermione's worries. If what he's about to say, what she thinks he's gonna say then she'll tell him that she feels the same also.

" I love you, Hermione. I have for a while now," he said as he looked back up to her eyes.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped a bit, but he could see that the tears were coming back. His heart clenched, she doesn't feel the same way.

_You idiot. Okay, say sorry first then—_

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's lips crashing up on his. Shocked at the action, Ron could feel his heart beating madly as he tried to relax and return the kiss with equal passion. Throughout the kiss, Hermione's hands ended up tangled in Ron's ginger hair, while Ron had one hand caressing her lower back and the other also tangled in her mane of bushy locks. They both felt shocks of electricity bolt throughout their bodies as Ron attempted to deepen their kiss which Hermione parted her lips in acceptance.

After a few more minutes, Hermione pulled away, panting heavily due to the lack of air. But Ron kept her close still as she rested her forehead on his keeping her eyes closed. She could hear him breathing hard also. She opened her eyes to look into Ron's, who surprisingly still had his closed. She quickly examined her love's facial features and noticed his jaw muscle working furiously and starts to unconsciously lick his lips. This caused her to blush a bit, but did not know for what reason. He then opened his eyes to stare into hers, both seeing the love there. Hermione then remembered what he had said before their small trice and whispered back, "I love you too, Ronald Weasley."

She could see Ron light up and she smiled at how adorable he looked. They just stood there silently in their embrace with their gazes locked onto each other and smiles on their faces.

After a few more kisses and whispers of sweet 'I love you' s, they started again to walk towards the Fat Lady with their hands together. They were ready for everything now. They knew they loved each other and that's all that matters.

A few hours later… 

Once the Hogwarts Express slowed its pace, the students all started to open their compartments while gathering their trunks. The trip was very, in a much easier word to describe it, horrible. They trio had gotten into a compartment with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny.

Something must have happened between Harry and Ginny because they were acting really weird around each other. Every time Harry would glance at Ginny, he'd always find her staring at him and then quickly turn away. And because of this awkwardness, everyone else had a hard time trying to start a conversation.

To sum it all up, the trip was very uneventful. Even Ron and Hermione felt weird at the fact that Malfoy didn't come to bother them as he usually did before the accident. Despite the misery filling everyone else, Ron and Hermione were actually quite happy. They came to terms with their relationship and even walked outside the train holding hands.

Harry, Neville, Luna, and Ginny all had congratulated them for finally getting together. They had noticed that throughout the trip, Hermione was resting on Ron while looking down at their clasped hands and then occasionally commenting on one's statement. There was even a time where they teased them both nonstop for half an hour or so.

"Ron over here, son!" said Mr. Weasley from outside one of the flooing fireplaces.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny quickly said their farewells to Neville and Luna, and started to walk towards Mr. Weasley. They quickly noticed someone else next to Mr. Weasley.

"Tonks?" they all asked.

It indeed was Tonks but her appearance was very different. Her hair was now a jet-black color, and she was dressed up in a black suit with matching sunglasses. It felt really weird because Tonks was wearing sunglasses when the sun isn't even out yet. She also wore black leather gloves and shiny black shoes. She looked like one of those bodyguards that guard the muggle prime minister or something. It felt quite scary.

Harry was the first one to break the silence and said, "Tonks, what are you doing here?"

Tonks smiled weakly to Harry and responded, "The Minister wanted an Auror or two keeping an eye on you. You're lucky that Moody and I were chosen, because if it were someone else, that would have been bad.

Harry nodded before turning his head as if he was looking for someone. He had a very confused look on his face when he turned back to face her. "Well, then where's Moody?"

"Stayed at the Burrow to cast some protection spells around it and well, you know, order work."

Harry nodded once more understandably. Mr. Weasley then cleared his throat. "Well we should be going, Molly must be waiting. She's got dinner almost ready and we want to be there before she gets angry, so up we go."

They then traveled one by one by floo powder, all screaming out, "THE BURROW!"

They all moved quickly and silently through the vast plain. Once seeing a crooked, four-story house they remembered all too well, they slowed down before taking off to hide on top of the oak tree near it.

Slipping into their camouflage cloaks, Salim peers out on a branch to take a closer view of the inside. He could see the kitchen and the living room but the fireplace was hidden behind the wall. He then closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal a slight change in his cat-like eyes. They were a bit more transparent than before. When he was younger, he was granted the ability to see things no one else can and that meant through objects. Using these powers, he was able to see Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley come out of the fireplace one by one.

Returning back to normal, he turned to Celestial and gave her a head's up. "We should be able to cast an anti-magic shield around the house, then we can test him if he's up to it."

Celestial nodded her head and gave him her consent. "Good, but be quiet. He can still pick up any kind of noise or disturbance if it's a bit suspicious. If he catches us, then we'll have to act fast. Salim, you take care of the AMF (Anti-Magic Field), Grant I want you to set up the trap for Ron. And Kratos, your job is to fight Ron. Push him over the edge and make him unleash."

Salim and Grant left early to finish their tasks while the other two remained. Celestial watched Ron laugh happily with his family and friends, and before she knew it, a lone tear fell down from her eye. Kratos immediately moved to console her from behind, concern and worry mirroring his face. She closed her eyes as she leaned back on Kratos' chest.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Kratos spoke out, "He'll do it. Remember, this is Ron we're talking about, he can never deny us anything after all we've been through." Celestial nodded knowingly before answering with a, "What if he's already replaced us? What would happen to our blood ship?" Kratos leaned to whisper deeply into her ear. "He didn't, trust me. He trusts us. We're all family, remember that and family always stick together."

After his words, he left to get ready for his task. Celestial turned to look at Kratos' retreating figure before returning her gaze back to her redheaded friend. She then closed her eyes and used her telepathy to deliver a message to him, _Hi Ron. It's been a while._


	3. Old Friends

**Harry Potter and the Secret within Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter characters and Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling. The additional characters you read here belong to the extraordinary mind of Mae.

Chapter 2: Old Friends 

When Ron arrived at the Burrow, the first thing that happened when he stepped out of the fireplace, was get tackled by his mother.

"Welcome home Ronniekins! Oh you have some crumbs on your shirt, let me dust that off of you."

Ron could feel the redness come up to his face as he tried to fight off his mother's vice-like grip. He heard laughter in the back and took the time to look around. He had the misfortune of being last so he never got a chance to see his mother greet everyone else. Everyone seemed to be home, everyone except for Percy. Even Remus, Moody, and Fleur were there.

Once his mother let go of him, she shooed them away so she could finish getting dinner ready. Ginny and Hermione started up the stairs to leave their trunks in Ginny's room so Ron and Harry did the same. The girls reached their rooms first and Hermione quickly stepped in to drop off her trunk. Ron was making his way to his room behind Harry when Hermione called to him. He turned around to face a very happy and beautiful Hermione beaming at him. Harry turned to see why Ron had stopped until he noticed Hermione standing there. Getting the hint, Harry quickly left his trunk in Ron's room and left the couple quickly.

Ron then motioned her to follow him as he walked inside his room to leave his trunk there. After that, he turned to see Hermione still smiling mischievously as she stood by the door.

"What are you smiling about, huh?" he asked in a playful tone.

She then walked towards him in a very attractive strut that made Ron feel a bit hot.

"I am smiling because I'm so happy that we are finally together!" she said as she sat on his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck. Her response brought a grin to his face as he leaned in to lightly kiss her lips. He pulled away and took one of his hands to caress her face lovingly.

"I know, love. To tell you the truth, when you told me that you loved me, I just wanted to jump and scream out 'yeah' or something. And to finally be able to openly stare at you and hold your hand is amazing. And…maybe every once in a while, give you some of these."

He then leaned in to kiss her lips ever so gently and before he could pull away, she tightened her hold on him so he that he couldn't. This action alone made him moan deeply as he deepened the kiss, holding her tightly.

Once in a while she would pull away to take in some much needed air only to find him leaning in to capture hers once more. Her hands then abandoned the hold she had around his neck to rake her fingers up and down his chest.

Suddenly Ron did something that really left Hermione longing when he bit her bottom lip so gently before running his tongue along it. A moan filled the air and Hermione realized that it had been hers. Ron pulled away quickly to rest his forehead on hers, breathing heavily.

"Blimey, Hermione. If you keep doing that, we might do something that we'll regret later on."

Hermione looked into his eyes and said in a small voice, "Sorry, I-I don't know what got into me."

She tried to then pull away, thinking that she had angered him. He seemed to have known this because he kept his hold on hers so that she wouldn't leave.

"I'm not angry at you Hermione. It's just that…if we had kept going on, then something would've happened and I don't want you to regret later on. And besides, we can't really do anything because my family would be able to hear us. So…don't feel like you have to be sorry. Okay?" he said watching her face for her reaction.

She then looked up to him and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Ron." She then leaned in to him to give him one last kiss before getting up from his lap. He stood up from his bed and grabbed a hold of her hand, before making their way downstairs to face his family.

By the time they got off the stairs, they were bombarded by questions from everybody. Fred and George had gotten to them first and teased them all the way to the dinner table.

"So what were you _two_ doing upstairs? You better get that hickey off of Hermione, Ron before mum sees it," the twins remarked as they left the newfound couple sniggering as Ron went as red as his hair when he turned to check if there were _any_ marks on Hermione.

When he found out there were none, Ron turned back to his twin brothers, clearly angry that they tricked him. Fred and George laughed at Ron's face before taking their seats at the table.

Ron took the time to scowl at the twins before being pulled down his seat by Hermione. He turned to look at her and she eyed him pleadingly. He instantly calmed down by the sight of her and returned her stare with a nod. She smiled appreciatively before facing everyone else.

Ron had noticed Harry and Ginny still avoiding eye contact and it was really annoying him now. He didn't know what happened between the two after leaving them at the lake but he had his theory.

"Ron? Can you help me serve the drinks, please?" his mother asked from the kitchen.

"Sure"

As Ron stood up to go to the kitchen, he received a familiar yet soothing voice in his mind.

_Hello Ron. It's been a while._

Before Ron could even respond back, the lights started to flicker. Then in a split second, Ron came crashing down to his knees, clutching his head. He screamed out in pain causing everyone to look at him.

Hermione looked at Ron frighteningly, his scream sending shivers down her spine. One thing was for sure, she had never heard Ron scream like that before and that alone was enough to scare her to death.

_Aaarrrggghhhh! Celeste! What are you doing!_ Ron spoke in his mind to send to Celestial.

Outside, Celestial watched Ron the whole time slightly smirking at how weak he was under her control. This was what she was afraid of. She was afraid that Ron wouldn't remember how to use the powers anymore. But when he sent her his message, she smiled knowingly before replying back.

Well, hello to you too, I feel sooo loved. Stop making a scene, I'm not even using an ounce of my power and you're already screaming.

She watched Ron's face pop up before turning his head around to see where she was.

_He can't even sense me. How long has he not been using his power?_

Before she could go on any further, Ron sent her his response.

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I thought we agreed not to use our powers anymore.

Her smirked faded as she responded with, _We lost Ruby and 'Fire to **him**.** He** raided their house before killing them. We need to kill him, Ron. He needs to go. The killings have to stop. _She saw a change in Ron's expression as he received this message.

'_We lost Ruby and 'Fire to **him**.'_

This statement left him stumped. His heart was clenched in pain as he found out that two more of his childhood friends were taken from him. Tears started to fall freely from his eyes as he closed them. Memories flooded through his mind as he tried to relive the last moment he had with them.

_It was Ron's last day before leaving for Hogwarts. The seven friends sat all together in the tree house near Ron's house. Ruby and 'Fire were fighting with each other as always while Celestial rested her head on Kratos' lap. Ron was playing chess with Salim while Grant watched in awe. _

"Ha! Beat ya!" Ron said proudly before initiating his victory dance. Everyone started to laugh at Ron's immaturity. Salim on the other hand looked very sad that he lost the game. Celestial saw this and said, "Don't worry Salim. No one ever beats Ron in chess, not even Bill could beat him and you know how good Bill is." Salim looked at Celestial, smiling brightly. "You're right, Celestial."

_After just hanging out a bit more, Mrs. Weasley had called Ron to go back inside already. This saddened the close friends. _

_Ron stood up and gathered his things before turning to them and said, "Well, I guess this is it. I'm really gonna miss you guys. Let's keep in touch okay?" _

_All of them nodded their head before reaching forward to embrace Ron. "We'll miss you Ron. Don't forget us, we're family too." The girls had tears in their eyes when it was their turn to hug Ron. _

"_I won't, I promise." And with one last wave, young ten-year old Ron left 'HQ' the last time. _

The flashback had ended yet Ron could still remember that day as if it were yesterday. After that, no one kept in touch with each other and it pained him so much.

As the lapse started to fade, Ron felt something outside. He turned to look at the window only to find the oak tree they used as headquarters.

_Whoa. Did I see something move or was that just my imagination?_

Squinting a bit more, Ron was able to make out a figure.

_Celestial!_


	4. Fight between Powers

**Harry Potter and the Secret within Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world and characters all belong to the great mind of J.K. Rowling. The additional characters you read here belong to the extraordinary mind of Mae. Author's note: Just wanted to thank those who reviewed. You words of encouragement immediately went to my heart. Thank you so much. I hope you all will like this next chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time.

Chapter 3: Fight between powers 

"_Celestial!"_

Everyone in the Weasley household turned to look at what Ron was looking at, but only found the oak tree that's been there since childhood. All of a sudden, the lights were cut off earning gasps from the girls in the room.

Even the clouds outside seemed to darken which was remarkably strange because it was only noon. With each passing second, the clouds seemed to get darker every time until everything was absolutely pitch black.

Remus took out his wand and cast out, "_Lumos!"_ Nothing happened. Clearly confused, Remus cleared his throat before saying "_Lumos!" _out again. Still nothing happened. Before someone could voice out the question they were all thinking, Ron spoke out.

"It's an Anti-Magic Field. It stops all magical uses within the area of which the field has been cast upon."

Not really caring about this explanation Ron gave, Remus, Moody, and Tonks all started to mutter spells under their breaths, obviously trying to stop the field. Ron noticed this action of theirs before rolling his eyes while adding, "You can't stop it. Only the caster can."

Moody gave out a grunt and looked suspiciously at Ron.

"How is it you know a lot about this…field?"

Ron took a small second to glance at them before resuming his normal position.

"Because I was the one who created it."

Ron's answer was very unexpected since it caused someone to bump into the table, knocking off some glasses. Hermione was the first one to recover and took a step closer to Ron.

"What do you mean you created it?"

Before he could respond back, the back door bursts open causing everyone to get up with his or her wands out. Even in the darkness, one can see the outline of figure, a tall and bulky figure. Heavy breathing was heard from this figure and when it made a move, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all screamed in fright.

Ron turned from the window to face the unknown being, wondering whom it was. He then brought his hand up and held his palm to face the man.

Ron muttered out, "_Lumoneski Maxillius!"_

A blinding light grew from the center of Ron's palm to unveil the unknown person. When the man was revealed, his facial features seemed to stand out than the rest of his body. He had narrowed eyes that were outlined with a magnificent hue of red and marks of ancient tattoos on the sides of his face down to his neck.

The man looked around at everyone else before turning to face a very surprised-looking Ron. He smirked at the boy's expression before bringing back his fist and impacting it upon Ron's face. Immediately on impact, Ron flew from where he stood to a hole in the wall in the back of the living room.

Everyone all gasped before turning to look at the strange man who just pummeled Ron across the house. Fred and George were outraged at this fool.

"You bloody wanker! Don't ever hit my brother again!" they both said as they pulled back their hands to beat the living daylight out of this stupid idiot. But before their hands could connect with the man's face, another hand came out of nowhere and stopped them. Turning to look at who stopped their rage, they noticed that it was Ron who stopped them.

Whoa! How the bloody hell did Ron get from there to there? What in the… 

Fred and George were amazed at how fast Ron moved when he was just knocked across the house.

Before they could open their mouth in protest, Ron said, "What do you think you're doing, Kratos? Is it just you and Celestial or are the others-"

Ron was cut off by another punch that had landed on his face. This time Ron was able to hold himself in place. He then took both his hands and pushed Kratos' off him roughly. Ron shook his head and began to crack his knuckles and then his neck, obviously angry with Kratos.

"Okay now you've reached my limit. You hit me twice and if you hit me again, you're dead."

Kratos seemed to not understand because his smirk grew wider and took another hit. Unfortunately for Kratos, Ron was getting serious. Ron had blocked his punch easily. Kratos seemed to have gotten a bit confused because he then started a barrage of punches and kicks right at Ron.

Everybody watched in awe as they saw Ron blocking every single hit his attacker was giving him. Ron kept on blocking and blocking until Kratos went a step ahead to deliver a blow that Ron couldn't dodge. Hitting him right in the gut, Ron let out a gasp of pain and he landed back into the living room.

Kratos' smirk turned into a frown, disappointment etching his face.

"You've become weak. And you're to be our leader? Did you know that everyone has so much respect for you yet you can't even win a stupid bloody battle! Even with me! You are weak and pathetic, it's a wonder how you survived this long against **him**."

Kratos then turned to leave the Burrow. But once he started to move, a force so unimaginably strong stopped him and flew him through the wall of the house and to the base of the oak tree.

"So, I'm weak am I? Do not underestimate my strength Kratos or it may be the last thing you ever do."

Ron had moved from the living room to Kratos' retreating figure so fast that everyone was still recovering from the speed.

Hermione noticed a flash of movement from where Kratos had landed and found the man gone. She felt someone behind her and when the person touched her, she let out a scream. A hand came out behind her and grabbed her throat roughly, slightly choking her.

"Yes, you're weak. You even fell for this woman. You're leaving yourself an opening where you'll put your guard down whether you like it or not."

Ron immediately froze when he turned to face them.

"What do you mean?"

Kratos' facial expression turned to genuine concern, which startled everyone in the room. He slightly loosened his grip enough to let her escape from him.

"You're in love with her, mate. And that is something that **he** will use to his advantage. **He'll **find a way to hurt you so badly and if **he** finds out about you two, then you're weak. Don't you understand that? If **he** finds her, **he** finds you and Harry. And do you want that?"

Ron looked down in shame before turning to face Hermione. He looked at her eyes and she did also. He then turned back to Kratos.

"But you see that's where you're wrong. I'm not gonna let anyone touch her and I will protect her just like the time I protected you when we were younger."

Ron's determined face broke the tension between him and his old friend. Kratos then smiled and even chuckled a bit before putting his hand out. Ron smiled at the formality that his friend had and instead of shaking his hand, he pulled him into a brotherly hug.

After they parted, Ron swung his hand to the back of Kratos' head. Kratos jumped back to hold the back of his head.

"What the _bloody hell_ was that for?" he said incredulously.

"That was for hitting me three times. You're lucky that I didn't really hit you that seriously."

A voice that came from the kitchen door broke the conversation between the two and once again startling everyone else.

"I see you two made up."

Kratos and Ron turned to see three people standing at the kitchen door.

"Grant! Salim! You're here too?"

Ron was surprised that these two came with Celestial and Kratos.

Salim chuckled at how young Ron sounded when he talked.

He said in a deep voice, "You know for a seventeen year old, you still act like the same little boy I knew ten years ago."

Ron smiled brightly and pulled Salim into a brotherly embrace. He then moved from Salim to Grant.

Before Ron could hug him, Grant held out his hand and said, "You hug me, I'll kill you. Best friend or not."

Ron chuckled nervously before shaking his hand. Just then, Ron heard a click in his mind and it instantly reminded him that he was home.

He was at home with his family, friends, and his own brothers and sister. His blood within theirs.

_He was home. _


	5. The Hidden Door

**Harry Potter and the Secret within Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world and characters do not belong to me, they belong to the absolutely brilliant mind of JK Rowling. However, the additional characters and twist in the plot all belong to the extraordinary mind of Mae. Thank you for your reviews so far. Once I update a lot more then the story won't be as confusing as it was before. Now on with the show.

Chapter 4: The Hidden Door 

"What the _bloody hell_ is going on here? Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" screamed out the furious twins. Both were also angry with Ron for not filling them in with what was going on.

Mr. Weasley was the first to come out of the shock, quickly followed by Mrs. Weasley. They both raced forward to embrace the unknown group, stunning everyone else in the room, including Ron.

"Oh thank the heavens, you're all right!" Mrs. Weasley said as she quickly hugged them each one by one before smacking them in the back of their heads.

"What did you think you were doing? You could have died; you could have been kidnapped. Then what would have happened?" Mrs. Weasley had scolded to them, the look of concern and anger was easily seen from her face. The others could see Mr. Weasley nodding approvingly behind Mrs. Weasley.

Seems like Mrs. Weasley wasn't finished because as soon she had stopped talking, she started speaking once more. "Oh! What would your parents do if they were here? They all sacrificed their lives to protect you and this is the thanks you show them. Honestly! What a troublesome lot, you are."

Ron looked at his mom, confusion dancing in his eyes.

"What do you mean, mum? What happened to their parents?"

Mr. Weasley looked at his wife, who had started to sob on his shoulder as she finished speaking.

"You-know-who was trying to get close to you Ron so he had to find a way to break you. He seemed to have found out about them and tried to kill them." Mr. Weasley said as turned to look at the lost friends.

"Unfortunately, when he didn't find them, he killed their parents instead."

Ron took this information really hard while the others seemed to be numb to the news.

Suddenly something clicked in Ron's head. Turning around to face his old friends, he remembered something when he was communicating telepathically with Celestial.

Ruby and Sapphire are gone, but then there would be still another… but there are only five people…then where is…?

"Where's Melody?" Ron asked as panic started to shoot throughout his entire body.

Celestial and Salim both looked down guiltily to stare at the floor. Ron noticed this and asked once again, his voice dangerously low.

"Where is Melody?"

When no one answered him, he screamed out, "Where the _bloody hell_ is my god daughter!"

Celestial took a deep breath before looking up to stare into Ron's eyes.

"He took her. After he killed mum and dad, he took her because he knew how much she meant to you. I'm so sorry, Ron."

After this statement was made, Ron had started to shake vigorously but was stopped by Kratos and Grant holding onto both of his arms.

Salim spoke out after, "I'm sorry Ron. There was nothing we could do."

This didn't seem to cut it for Ron as he yelled out, "Nothing you could do? You could have told me! You could have told me this and then I would have left to search for her. She is my responsibility, her parents just died for Merlin's sake. Our _best_ friends!"

Salim understood this perfectly but was angry at the fact that Ron was blaming him.

"How do you think they died? Huh? He did it. Even with their powers combined, he wiped them out so easily. Now I don't know if she is alive or not but we have to assume the worst and that she probably is dead. But we can't do anything about it."

He ended as he tried to console Ron, who now had started to sob out with his hands cradling his face.

He was shaking so much that the mere sight of him broke Hermione's heart.

She came forward and motioned the others to let go of Ron and leave it to her. They nodded hesitantly before backing away from their enraged friend.

Hermione knelt down beside him and used her hand to lift up his chin so she could look at him. She felt her eyes start to twinge as her own tears threatened to release.

No I have to be strong. For Ron…and for myself.

She looked into his eyes and whispered out, "It's not your fault Ron. It's not your fault."

Ron looked at her briefly before closing his eyes and responding, "Yes it is. She's my responsibility now, and I…I wasn't even there for her. What kind of godfather am I?"

Hermione suddenly slapped Ron with her hand and scolded him.

"No it is not! You didn't know that her parents died, you didn't know that she was your responsibility now. You didn't know." Hermione looked at Ron furiously, who started to rub the cheek she hit.

"And what kind of godfather you are? I can tell you that you did what every godfather could do when put into your position. You are amazingly brave and unbelievably smart. You're a great godfather. Don't put yourself down like that. I hate it when you do that."

At this moment, Hermione had tears coming down from her eyes freely. Ron's face seemed to soften as he took a hand and wiped the tears coming from her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I've just been worried and I took it out on you." Ron said as he continued to wash the cascades coming from her cheeks. He then smiled weakly at her before whispering, "Shh…Stop crying. You know that it hurts me every time you cry."

She hiccuped before reaching out to embrace him. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

Ron chuckled at this before whispering into her ear, "Don't worry about it. I know that I do need one every once in a while."

Hermione pulled away to lean forward for a kiss that Ron accepted equally. After their brief moment, Hermione ended by smacking him in the back of his head.

Ron immediately pulled away to hold his head trying to inspect his wound.

"What in the world was that for?"

Hermione's face turned from the beautiful glow that radiated from her every time they kiss to a now angry-looking beauty.

"What in the world was that? That was for scaring me half to death when he-" she paused to point at Kratos before returning. "-punched you to the next room. Then when I find out that you two know each other all along scared me more. Then I find out that you have a goddaughter. When were you going to tell us huh Ronald? During dinner? I have questions that need answers so you lot better answer me well."

Ron was still a bit taken back at the ferocity in her tone, making him gulp for the sudden lack of air.

Oh crap…Explanations once again.

Author's Notes: Please REVIEW. PLEEEAAASSSSEEEE! If you review for me, I'll update more often. Sorry about this one b/c I had lots of tests to do after thanksgiving break and then when I had the time to type this, I was lazy. SORRYY! So Please REVIEW!


	6. The Past Revealed

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter characters and the Harry Potter world all belong to the amazingly brilliant mind of JK Rowling. Although the additional characters and twist of story that you read here all belongs to the absolutely extraordinary mind of Mae.

Chapter 5: The Past Revealed 

As soon as everyone had settled within their seats, Ron and the others came to a decision.

Turning towards the small audience of his, he said, "Well, we're just gonna show you our story than really talk about it. It's a pretty hard to explain this kind of situation."

Before Ron could actually continue, Harry spoke out surprisingly, "What do you mean Ron? You haven't got a Pensieve."

Ron chuckled slightly at Harry's accurate statement.

"No I don't. But I do know a spell that works almost exactly like the Pensieve."

By the blank expression that Harry and everyone else had, Ron decided to continue.

"When I was 8 years old, I was able to discover the basic fundamentals of the Pensieve. So I researched on a way to make it easier to store your memories without having to use a Pensieve, thus creating the spell, _Memoria Espérito._ It works exactly the same way but you can actually carry it in a locket or a vial, something that can hold your memories. And it is exceptionally useful especially when you are in a situation where you can't exactly have a box with you."

Everyone still had that look on their faces, the one that said, _'okay we didn't understand any word you were saying but most importantly, who are you and what have you done to Ron?'_

Hermione cleared her throat, causing everyone to turn towards her.

"Ron, exactly how did you create a spell by just researching about it? Do you know how long it takes to actually create a spell, especially one that deals with memory holding? It takes years! Decades even, to create a spell of that sort. I mean, I don't even think that Dumbledore himself could create such a complicated spell."

Hermione was panicking, this whole situation was really confusing her. What confused her even more was at the response Ron gave her.

"Yeah I know Hermione. But the spell was almost too easy for me to create. And it also depends on what book you researched on. I'm not sure if you're familiar with Jason Patterson's _Spells for a Gifted Mind: Wonders of Creation_, but in there it states that, and I quote, 'For creating a spell on memories, one does not need to look very far. All he needs is the basic formula mixed with a bit of Creativity'. All I did was find out the original spell for memory drawing which is, _Driomemria_, and the spell for holding which is, _Grasticatia_. Put the two spells together and you get _Memoria Espérito. _It's actually quite easy."

Hermione looked a bit shocked compared to everyone else's confused expressions. Ron noticed this and reassured her, "Hermione, it was safe, I promise you. I've been using it ever since to store my memories."

This time Ginny interjected, "What do you mean Ron? Where have you been storing your memories?"

As soon as the question was asked, everyone started nodded and wanted the same thing.

Ron shook his head slightly before continuing.

"Everyone calm down. Please. I've been keeping it in this."

Ron then took out from beneath the collar of his shirt, a silver necklace with a vial on it. He took it off of his neck to show them the necklace better.

Once everyone acknowledged it, Ron put it back on, right after taking out the vial, and safely tucked it inside his shirt. He placed the vial on the kitchen counter before resuming his attention back towards them.

"Now that I've explained that to you, we should get started with our story. This might take a while."

Ron then picked up the vial again and placed it into the middle of his palm. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up. As he did this, the vial started to rise from his hand, hovering in the air. Ron opened his eyes slowly and spoke the incantation.

"_Memoria Espérito!"_

The vial started to grow a bright red and a pool of Ron's memories started to organize itself into a wall. The glowing came to a halt and everyone could now see the stored memories of Ron's.

Ron came towards the wall and looked around for the right memory.

"I'm gonna start the story at me finding the secret passage. So guys, please hold your questions until the end. Thank you."

Ron pointed a finger to the memory on the 4th row, second to the last. Everything else disappeared except for this memory. And all of a sudden, everyone's body seemed to grow smaller as they neared the picture. In a blink of an eye, they were no longer inside the Burrow but outside it.

Everyone started to look around, puzzled looks on their faces.

"Look over there."

Everyone did what Ron told them and they saw another Ron, only this Ron was younger, about eight years younger.

"This is where we start my story."

Please R/W! I hope you like this chapter and don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter already. I'm sorry I took so long. Thanks for reviewing.


	7. My Story

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter world and characters all belong to JK Rowling, I'm just a puppet of hers. Oh and the additional characters and story twist belong to me. Mae.

**Author's Note:** In this one there are two Rons. Young Ron and present Ron. Young Ron will be in Italics while big Ron will be regular in font, but all in all, most of the story is in flashback italics. Okay on with the show. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: My Story 

"_This is my story."_

Everyone watched quietly as they saw the younger Ron play with his Chudley Cannons action figures.

"Davis passes to Smith…Smith fakes out the Bulgarian Chaser and…he shoots. Ianevski reaches out and…he can't save it. HE SCORES! The Chudley Cannons wins the tournament for the first time in a century. WHOO HOO!"

_Ron had stood up to jump around his small quidditch field. Because of his jumping, the quaffle flew into Ron's shed. Smith saw this and tried to catch it but only ended up following it. Ron noticed this and went to go catch them. _

"_Stay here okay? I'll get Smith and the quaffle."_

_And with that he ran towards the shed searching for his toys._

Ron smiled and said out loud, "We have to follow him. Come on."

Everyone followed Ron to the shed, and instantly saw _Ron_ looking for his missing toys.

Ron started to get irritated with his toys and called out to Smith. 

"Smith! Come on and hurry up. Just get the quaffle and let's go."

_Smith didn't listen to Ron and continued to search for the whereabouts of the quaffle. He found it going towards a doorway and instantly followed it. _

_Ron was really annoyed now and a bit scared. The shed was the only place that actually had spiders in it. So that fact quite actually frightened a bit. _

_Seeing Smith zooming towards a door he had never seen before, his curiosity got the best of him and followed him. _

_He came across another door. He put out a trembling hand and grasped the cold solid metal to open the door. All Ron could see was darkness. Taking a deep breath, he continued to walk inside and almost instantly, he fell in a pit hole or passage. _

_After landing painfully, Ron gets up to look at his surroundings. Feeling his head begin to ache, he brings a hand up to touch his head. He felt a small bit of liquid and instantly knew that he had damaged himself. _

_After his eyes got acquainted to the dark, he saw in the distance a light. Not the shimmering type, but just a faint glow. Picking himself off the ground, he started to slowly make his way towards the light. _

_The light began to get bigger and bigger until…something knocked Ron over. _

_He looked up and started to see what had hit him. But the darkness was troubling him. Then it clicked, Ron forgot that he was holding one of his dad's muggle lighters with him. He took it out and flicked it to light through the darkness. _

_But once lit, the first thing Ron saw was the writings on the wall. Ancient scripts and hieroglyphics were written on the wall. _

_Once again, Ron's curiosity took over and he went up to touch it. The moment his fingers touched the written scriptures, a flash of lightning jolted throughout his body. He backed away immediately obviously startled._

_After a brief moment, Ron seemed to be in a trance looking at the wall before snapping out of his reverie and started to run towards the light again. Once he reached it, he found himself near the pond behind his house. _

Everyone followed _Ron_ quickly and became confused at where the light had led them. It was actually quite strange, the door and the secret passage. With the number of the Weasley clan, one would wonder how they didn't find out about yet.

Ron cleared his throat causing everyone to turn towards him.

"Well that's basically part one of my story."

After this was said, their surroundings started to morph back into the kitchen of the Weasley house where they sat.

"It's a bit late. How about calling it a day and we can finish the story tomorrow, cause if you ask me, I'm a bit tired."

Everyone seemed to have thought about it before noticing everyone else's exhaustion from the day. So they nodded and started to distribute themselves into their rooms.

Ron went to talk to his old friends.

"So you guys want to stay at the tree house? You can still expand the interior."

They looked at Ron and nodded.

"Yeah we'll camp out there for the night. Merlin knows that I deserve a good night's rest."

Salim responded and retired quickly. Each of his friends bid him goodnight before turning to go outside.

Ron bid them goodnight in return before turning to go towards the stairs, but to find Hermione waiting for him at the base of the stairs.

Ron's heart wrenched painfully as he saw the stern expression on her face.

Before he could really speak, she beat him to it.

"I can't believe you Ron. Keeping this a secret from Harry, from me! Don't you know that this is the time where we can't just fool around, we have to act! And clearly, you didn't even consider the fact that maybe as your _best friends_, we should have known about this. I mean, honestly."

Before she could go on, Ron interrupted her.

"Don't you think I know that Hermione? I know okay, yeah I know I should've told you but I made a promise. A promise to my _best_ friends fromsince I was _born_ that I wouldn't tell anyone about them and about our skills."

Ron stopped to let her take it in. Her stern expression started to slowly disperse, and instead started to form a face of worry.

Ron then stepped forward to pull her towards him and kissed her forehead.

"You know that I'm a loyal friend. And when I make promises, I keep it even if it means I had to keep it from you. Do you understand? And I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry that I made you feel as if I never trusted you because I do. I really, deeply do and I love you. Okay?"

Hermione looked up and stared into his eyes before nodding approvingly at him.

"I'm sorry. I just started to panic."

Ron smiled and kissed her gently.

"I know and I'm thankful."

He leaned in to kiss her again and she kissed him back.

After a few more kisses, they started to make their way up the stairs to Ginny's room. They stopped outside and bid each other goodnights.

Ron kissed her again but this time, in a tender yet meaningful manner.

He whispered to her, "Good night my love."

She smiled at him and said, "Good night to you, my handsome knight."

He returned her smile and brought her hand to kiss upon before turning around and headed towards his room.

When he opened it, he could tell that Harry was already asleep. _Poor bloke. Must be tired._

He crept silently towards his bed and put on his pajamas before getting in.

As he attempted to sleep, one thought entered his mind and scared him a bit.

Tomorrow you've got to explain everything to them.

_O crap. Tomorrow's gonna be a killer._

Authors Notes: Please R/W! I'm hope you guys liked it. I just finished typing it last night. It might take me a while longer to update my next chapter due to the fact I'm gonna be watching the Chronicles of Narnia tomorrow. So please review and I hope it helped you a bit. Till next time!


	8. Our Secret Rendezvous

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer: **Hello everyone! Just updated and this chapter will keep you on your toes. Well I mean I hope it does, if it doesn't then…never mind. Anyway, the Harry Potter world and characters belong to JK Rowling. Blah blah blah, blah, blah, blah…etc and so on. You know who belongs to who. So enjoy and review for me.

Chapter 7: Our Secret Rendezvous 

Ron couldn't sleep a wink last night as thoughts kept rushing to his head, giving him a slight ache. Thoughts about his childhood friends reappearing, his goddaughter's whereabouts, and then there was always Hermione.

She confused him, one moment they're at each other's throats, the next their tongues in each other's throats. It's very frustrating when you're in a relationship with a feisty intelligent woman, a woman that goes by the name of Hermione Granger.

And at other times, she surprises him. Like how she actually loved him back in return, that was a rather surprising moment. Ron thought that if he told her he loved her, then their friendship would break because she had feelings for someone else. And she did have feelings for someone else, and that someone was Ron. It truly amazed him at the amount of passion she had for him as he did for her.

Now it was even more frustrating because these thoughts are the reason why he can't get to sleep. He tried to telepathically talk to Celestial, but it seemed that she had already closed off her mind for the night. _Damn her and her sleeping habits._

Ron had shifted numerous times throughout the night causing some distress. He looked at his clock and noticed that it read 4:30 AM.

_Might as well get an early start._

He got up quietly from his bed and dressed out of his pajamas. He now sported a blue and red sports jacket with matching pants. Before he headed out of his bedroom door, he took a glance at the mirror.

_Man I seriously need to get back in shape._

And with that Ron headed down the stairs and then outside to start his morning jogs on the lake trail.

Hermione couldn't sleep at all through the night. So many things were happening and she didn't know which one to think about first. All she knew was that the person behind these events happens to be the same person that boggled her mind in the first place.

She sighed and turned to look at the clock, it read 4:31 AM.

_Oh god…it's too early. Must get some sleep. Gonna need it for today._

She closed her eyes desperately trying to get some rest but a shuffling of noise kept interrupting her. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked straight at the door and noticed a pair of feet walk by her door.

Getting rather curious, she got up from bed and put on some clothes before opening the door to see a tall redhead going out the door. She went back inside her room and looked out the window.

She then saw Ron stretch a bit and unconsciously blushed.

_Was he always that fit or is it the clothes?_

She shook her head slightly to get rid of the rather perverse thoughts in her mind. She watched him start to jog slowly towards the lake trail. She took out a bit of parchment and scribbled a note down for Ginny. She took Ginny's broomstick and headed outside quickly.

Ron was still in view when she got outside. He was jogging in a pretty slow state. She mounted the broomstick and lifted off the ground. Her heart thrashing madly as she tried to maneuver it well.

Okay so what do I do again? Oh yeah…lean slightly forward to move straight and…OH MY GOSH! Stop! Okay, I can do this. Lean slightly…stop! How the hell do they fly this thing?

Hermione was getting a bit frustrated at the broom that it made her want to throw it to the Whomping Willow for once.

After a few more tries on the broom, she saw that Ron had disappeared. Stopping abruptly, she got off the broomstick and started to run ahead in search for Ron.

Suddenly two arms came out and held her from the back, startling her.

"How long have you been following me?" Ron whispered huskily in her ear before nibbling her earlobe.

The fright from her instantly faded and was replaced by pleasurable currents running throughout her entire body.

Ron had started to kiss the side of her neck making Hermione feel tingly inside. His question was still not registering correctly in her mind causing her to gape like a little fish stuck at sea.

"Um…I…uh…ummmm…."

Ron chuckled at her lack of speech in the moment. Knowing that he had the advantage, he guided his lips over her shoulders savoring each taste before returning to her neck. As he worked his way on her neck, Hermione unconsciously tilts her head giving him better access.

Ron came upon a spot beneath her ear that aroused him for some reason, so he gave it a kiss and in return Hermione let out a soft moan.

_Okay I can't take it anymore!_

Ron stopped his little game on her neck and quickly turned her to face him. And with that, he crashed his lips upon hers. Instantly their hands found their way to each other's hair.

Hermione returned his kiss just as greedily. Losing out of control, Ron began to push Hermione up against a tree trunk. As the touch of rough bark impacted with her back, Hermione lost all self-restraints and deepened the kiss causing both her and Ron to moan out.

Their hands left each other's hands and started to explore one another's body. Once this happened, Hermione's legs left the ground and found their way around Ron's waist. Ron immediately encircled her body needing to feel the closeness of her body.

After each kiss, they would pull away to find the other try to connect again leaving no sufficient time for breaths. In each kiss after the last, their passion grew with it leaving each other quite breathless.

Ron had slipped his hand underneath her shirt to caress her lower back. Hermione had a hand underneath Ron's shirt, raking up and down his chest.

Hermione pulled away and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

Breathing heavily, she said to Ron, "We…have to…stop. Before some…thing else…happens."

Ron understood her meaning and said, "Yeah…I know."

They stayed still like this for a while longer before Ron helped Hermione get to the ground.

After she landed, Ron pulled her in a embrace kissing her head slightly.

"This is the best 'good morning' I've received all my life."

Hermione giggled at this and said, "Yeah, me too."

They stared at each other for a brief moment before turning back to the direction of the Burrow.

Holding hands, they made their way back home.

A/N: Please Review!


	9. Descendent of Whom?

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer: **You know the routine, Harry Potter world and characters belong to JK Rowling. The rest belong to me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had watched King Kong and then had 3 tests and 2 projects due the next day. So once again, sorry. I know that many of you are on the edge of knowing Ron's past, so I shall warn you now that Ron's past is so…I can't really find a word for it. But…I hope that you all enjoy the change of Ron's past and please review so I'll know what was wrong and what was not wrong.

**Chapter 8: Descendent of whom?**

My heir, you shall feel the vast triumph of this throne that has been sat upon for many centuries.

_Our kingdom, our people rely on your strength and bravery to conquer over our enemies. _

_Let the Mark of Osiris come forth and take you to an unreachable point of power. _

_Let it awaken your true soul. _

_Awake!_

Ron woke up from the couch in his home. Sweat gliding down from his forehead, breathing heavily, Ron tried to recollect the words that were said in his sleep.

_Was it a dream? _

Before Ron could answer his own question, he was startled by a stirring figure in his arms.

"Mhmmm…….hmmm..Ron….mmm.."

Hermione had uttered some string of words before going back to sleep.

Ron was a bit frightened at first because he didn't remember going to sleep at all until the morning's rendezvous hurtled to him. He couldn't help but smile at the sleeping angel next to him. He kissed her gently on her temple and whispered out,

"Good morning love."

She stirred a bit more before resuming her deep breaths of slumber.

After staring at her for a few more minutes, Ron faced towards the ceiling pondering over his strange dream.

Is the kingdom really relying on me? But I'm not even royal blood, why would the King call me his heir?

So many questions hit Ron at once and started to give him a headache.

Bringing up his hand, he looked at his watch.

6:25 AM. Not too bad.

He had not slept throughout the entire night and had gotten up at 4:30.

Ron sat up, careful not to wake Hermione, and got up heading towards the bathroom.

Taking off his shirt, Ron turned to see his back through the mirror.

Gently, he tore out the prosthetic skin he had that covered his entire back.

After this was taken out, a dark tattoo replaces it.

After 12 years, it has finally breathed air.

Ron's back was graced with an ancient tattoo. An archangel in the middle with a black and white wing. The black symbolizes death while the white symbolizes life.

With one final glance, Ron waved his hand over his back, causing the prosthetic skin to recover into its original place. He put back on his shirt and walked out of the bathroom, returning to his sleeping beauty.

He placed himself to his original position with her head on his shoulder. Thinking about this amazing yet strange morning, Ron felt Hermione stir in his arms. Looking down at her, he saw her eyes slowly open to stare into his. A smile creeps up her face as she noticed who it was.

"Good morning."

She whispered quietly before reaching up to kiss him in the chin. He chuckled at the action and replied by kissing her on her nose.

"Good morning to you too."

Before they could even begin a conversation, a shuffling of feet could be heard followed by Mrs. Weasley's morning wake up call.

"EVERYBODY! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

They heard her footsteps go down the stairs and appear at the door of the living room.

A look of awe was seen on her face but was quickly replaced by malice.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! You better have a good explanation on why you two are in the living room _on the same couch!_"

She bellowed out as she came towards Ron.

Ron quickly separated himself, put his hands up, and scooted a fair distance away from Hermione, a look of terror upon his face.

Hermione abruptly fell onto the couch where Ron used to be at before sitting back up and laughing.

Ron looked at her and started to get confused. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley started to laugh herself. This view absolutely confused Ron since his mum was supposed to be mad at him.

Before he could ask anything, his mum interjected,

"Oh Ron! I'm sorry dear but I just couldn't help it. I just wanted to see your face after I was through with you. It was pretty priceless."

After this, she continued to laugh harder.

Ron spoke out in confusion,

"Wait…aren't you angry at me? For sleeping together with Hermione on the couch?"

At this question, Mrs. Weasley only laughed harder as also Hermione.

After a few breaths, Mrs. Weasley said,

"Good gracious, no! I know Hermione; she'd never do that inside this house. What do you think of me? Stupid?"

She started to laugh some more as she headed to the kitchen. Ron looked at Hermione, who was still giggling, confusedly. After she calmed down a bit, she smiled genuinely at him.

"You know Ron, your mum's right."

"Right about what? That I thought she was stupid? Or maybe at the fact that _you'd_ never do that kind of thing inside the house, cause if that's it, then she is right, because we would not have the right mind for doing that type of thing _inside_ the house but outside that may be another subject."

Ron replied smartly before getting up from the couch. Hermione looked at Ron incredulously obviously not expecting Ron's response. Apart from this, Hermione felt a bit excited at Ron's bold decision to openly flirt with her. Part of her wanted to reply back the same, while the other wanted to chastise him for talking like that.

But this time Hermione let Ron's little comment go for now, what she needed to get ready for was his story. She gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and told him that she was going to get ready before speeding towards her and Ginny's room.

A half-hour later, everyone in the Burrow had gotten up from bed and was seated in the kitchen table, ready to feast on Mrs. Weasley's delicious meal. Once everyone was full and fed and cleaned up, they met up in the living room, ready to listen to part two of Ron's story.

Soon enough, the time had come and Ron became more nervous than ever. His friends could not be there because they were called in from HQ to finish up their debriefing.

More like they didn't want to help me explain.

Ron got everyone's attention and started to clear his throat.

"Okay. We should start now and please no questions until after I'm done. Okay? Alright."

"When I was younger, my mum and dad sent me off to go start my training. You might not remember it, but mum and dad told you guys that I was just going to undergo a type of special preschool. Well, the whole time I was in Thailand training all forms of martial arts. Oh that's a form of fighting by the way. Well any ways…….

A/N: Wow! Sorry that it took a while longer to update than usual. Wanted to leave a cliffy. I know I'm horrible aren't I? I guess I just do it so that you could stick with me. And I'm already starting the next chapter and I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can. I swear. Right now I just have X-mas shopping to do and cooking for x-mas eve. Oh and please review and suggest how I should let Ron break it down to them. Don't really know how but hopefully that works out. Well please review and give me your advice. Thank you and have a very Merry Christmas!


	10. The Mark of Osiris

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer:** You know what and who belongs to who so I won't even say it. Oh and to all my readers and reviewers, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. I'll try to explain everything and hopefully I don't confuse you guys too much. Any ways, please enjoy!

Chapter 9: The Mark of Osiris 

"When I was younger, my mum and dad sent me off to go start my training. You might not remember it, but mum and dad told you guys that I was just going to undergo a type of special preschool. Well, the whole time I was in Thailand training all forms of martial arts. Oh that's a form of fighting by the way. Well any ways…….

"After my excruciating training, I traveled to this unknown land where I found my mentor, Lord Osiris of Arutére. Well he had this school set up there for the specially gifted.

It also happened to be the place where my childhood friends studied in. In total, there are thirteen of us. Grant of Téaré, Celestial of the Mirths, Salim and Solé of Sarinthian, Kratos of Orphium, Ruby and Sapphire of the Birthiston, Chase of the Cartier, Jason of the Ruséfu, Myricle of Romenius, Dressler of the Trigonitran, Romane of Karolitia, and of course, me, Ronaldé of Loninden.

Now Lord Osiris is one of those men who you think can't possibly have power, but do have power. In his lands, I grew up in the Kingdom of Arutére, training almost each and every day for my destiny to be fulfilled.

Throughout the year, we all had learned to a remarkable length of intelligence that none could find. We learned so many fascinating things there out in the world just waiting to be discovered. We learned to speak many tongues so that when the time is dear, we shall use it. We were trained by the best of the best to hunt without magic or weapons but by our senses and use the environment around us.

We all grew to be bounty hunters, an entirely whole new breed of bounty hunters. Before we knew it, we were the top of the list. Everyone who had an enemy came to us and paid us gloriously to kill. But for us, we do not kill without a probable cause, it is not in our mandate. We would gather around to discuss on which is the bad target or good target.

I befriended Chase while in school with him. He had become like one of my brothers, the one who I shared all my secrets with and whatnot. We were the best of friends. But then one terrible day, Chase became jealous due to the fact that Osiris had chosen me to be the leader and not him.

Well, on the first mission that I started to lead, it seemed that Chase had been too overwhelmed and betrayed us. His betrayal lead to Solé's, Dressler's, Myricle's, Jason's, and Romane's deaths. Leaving just the seven of us. Chase deserted us and left to do god-knows-what. Jesus they were only eight dammit!"

Ron whispered out harshly before sighing deeply. He now noticed that Grant, Celestial, Salim, and Kratos had come back from HQ. They were now standing behind him with determined looks on their faces.

He briefly greeted them before resuming the story.

"After they died, we all stopped the hunting and basically hid from the world at the time being. We were distraught at their deaths and pained us to an enormous amount. After a few days, we had a discussion on what we were to do now. We all came to the same decision where we will forget that anything has ever happened. We wouldn't call each other unless of a true emergency that cannot be solved. And that we would never unleash our powers unless they were needed.

After the year, I came back home, parting ways with them. But then something magnificent happened. You see Ruby and Sapphire were the oldest among us and they were both seventeen, which meant they were of age. Together they brought Melody to the world.

When the wedding came around the corner, we all agreed to attend it. Either way I was still going since I was made the godfather and needed to attend. They put the wedding and the baptismal together.

After the wedding, we all left never to communicate with each other unless we needed to. But before we left to go on our separate ways, Lord Osiris marked us so that our powers and abilities would be stored in them only to burn when we are unleashed.

I guess its kind of like tattoos because it will be there forever. Now all of us have the same tattoo. It is of an angel with his wings next to him. One wing is black to represent death, the other white to represent life."

Ron motioned his friends to show their marks.

"Now as you can see, we all have it in different places. Celestial has it her right arm, Grant has it on his left arm, Salim has it on the side of his face that comes down to his neck, and Kratos has it engraved on the back of his neck."

After he pointed out the marks to his family, Hermione curiously asked him,

"Where is your Ron?"

"It's on my back."

His mother intercepted before Hermione could retort back.

"What do you mean on your back? I've seen your backs hundreds of times and I never saw a tattoo."

Without speaking, Ron took off his shirt accidentally flashing his well-defined six pack to Hermione's wandering eyes. A faint blush came up to her cheeks as she took in his form.

_Okay when did Ron get so…sexy? _

A flash of his first quidditch game came to mind and she smirked slightly.

Okay I am never going to say anything against Quidditch anymore.

Ron reached behind him and tore off the prosthetic skin layer that covered his mark. Once it was visible, he earned quite a number of gasps from his family.

I know why. It has begun.

Before anyone could voice out a question, Ron spoke out.

"You're all probably wondering why it's glowing. It's starting. It is the time when we, the Bloodship, must protect the ones we love. I am slowly gaining my powers back."

Almost instantly, Ron gasped out loudly as his back started to burn. This seemed to alert everyone else and they all started to close in on him until Kratos came in their way.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at them.

"You must let him take it in. This is only the beginning. We all had to face this and we all were hurt, but it is just the process. Although, I must warn you to let him rest after this, he will need it."

Sparks of light started to surround Ron's body as if a shield. On the shield, markings started to appear on it obviously as if a spell or something. Moments later, a blinding light forces the others to turn away.

When the light evaporated they turned towards Ron. He was sprawled out on his back heaving heavily.

Before anyone could do anything, Grant came and scooped Ron up to his room. Celestial watched Grants retreating figure a moment longer before addressing everyone.

"Please, just let him rest right now. Tomorrow, we will help Ron finish the story. Goodnight everyone."

Kratos, Salim, and Celestial left after Grant returned to go to their tree house.

Everyone started to disperse once the sign of sleepiness crept upon them.

As they began to sleep, only one thought came to mind.

Okay we survived today's story, but will we live through tomorrows? 

Although this thought took over everyone's minds, another thought came to Hermione's.

Aargh! I didn't even get a goodnight kiss.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update till after winter break. So sorry, but ummm… hopefully this helps you out a bit. If it doesn't then do not hesitate to email me.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Love in its own words

Harry Potter and the Secret of Godric's Hollow

**Disclaimer:** I'm too lazy to actually repeat my disclaimer so if you look at the other chapters, then you'll see what I usually write about. So without further ado, here is Chapter 10 of my story.

Chapter 10: Love in its own words 

"_No! No…Ron. It can't be…you can't be dead. NO!"_

_Hermione screamed out as she stumbled forward to grasp Ron's lifeless body. With so much pain inside her broken heart, she stammered out to Ron._

"_No…pl-please…don't l-leave…me. I l-love y-you…so much. Don't go…don't leave…me…Ron!"_

_She began to sob heavily on Ron's slumped shoulder, causing a large wet spot to appear on his shirt. Before she could register the action, Ron's body was roughly, pulled away from her by the Death Eaters._

"_NO! Don't you dare touch him! Bring him back NOW!" _

_One of the Death Eaters took off his mask only to reveal the face of Antonin Dolohov. _

_Cackling, he tells her, "This blood traitor will pay for his betrayal to purebloods around the world. Oh…but don't worry, I'll make sure that it will be…painless."_

_Hermione could hear his deep cackles in the air as she desperately sought out Ron's figure. In the distance she found him being pulled by the masked Death Eater with Dolohov right behind him. _

_She ran towards their retreating figures while crying out Ron's name._

"_RON! Please wake up! Baby! RON!"_

_Suddenly two strong hands come out from the shadow and stopped her from reaching her destination. _

_Hermione hastily attempted to pull away from the stranger's hold before she recognized the man who held her back. _

"_Harry! Oh…it was horrible! They took Ron! Don't let them get away!"_

_She then turned to resume her chase but noticed that Harry's arms were not letting her go. Turning back to face him, she noticed that Harry didn't look like he knew what was going on. His eyes then turned into a dark look as he stared into her eyes._

"_Don't worry Mudblood. You'll be next."_

_Hermione hurriedly kicked Harry on the groin before he could stop her, and ran towards Ron's body. _

"_NOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME! NOOO!"_

Hermione awoke to the sound of her clock ticking on the wall. Sweat flowing down her forehead, she tried to take steadied breaths but it didn't work. She was panting heavily.

_It felt so real. Almost too real._

Her head went through her dream again to recall every single detail so as to not leave anything out. Her vision started to blur as tears threatened to come out. She knew what she needed…or rather, _who._

_Ron._

She quietly got up from her bed and put on her night robe before slipping out of the room. She tiptoed silently to Ron's room once it came in sight. She cracked it open a bit to see if Harry was there.

Noticing that Harry's bed looked as if no one slept in it the whole night, she carefully let herself in.

Harry must be in Percy's old bedroom. Hmm… 

She saw Ron's sleeping figure sprawled out on his stomach. She couldn't help but smile at how cute and adorable he looked at the moment. She approached him slowly still a bit entranced from his good looks.

She sat down on Ron's bed and continued to stare at her redhead god. She draws her hand forward and played with his hair.

(Author's Note: Sorry you guys! This marks the place I stopped on the week of my exams. I've been terribly busy with studying and I'm terribly sorry for making you wait. The top part was done on the day before the start of exams. The rest after this note is the day before I turned in this chapter so once again, I am terribly sorry for having you to wait. Now continue and I hope you enjoy!)

At this action of hers, Ron stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." She quietly whispered.

Ron smiled a bit before starting to sit up. Once he had, he looked back into her eyes and replied,

"Don't worry about it. I actually kind of liked it."

Hermione giggled a bit before teasingly responded with,

"Oh really? How come?"

Ron then cheekily smiled before answering.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that I woke up and the first thing I see is your beautiful face. I think I could get used to that."

A warm and bright smile came upon her face before leaning down to chastely kiss him on the lips.

The kiss turned from subtle and sweet to passionate and desperate. Each kiss turned into energy for the both of them to feed on. Every time they broke apart for air, the other would hastily resume their passionate lip locking.

This time Ron was the one to break the kiss only to start once again but onto her neck. Hermione threw back her head in ecstasy while moaning softly for only Ron to hear.

But this action of hers only aroused Ron more than he needed. He abruptly stopped his kisses and pulled away from her, his breathing ragged. Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"What's the matter?"

Ron started taking deep breaths before answering her.

"We needed…to stop…before this…before we get too carried…away."

Hermione understood perfectly and moved forward to embrace him from the back.

They sat there embraced at the side of Ron's bed for a few more minutes.

Then Ron turned to face her, "I hope you don't take this as me not wanting you because I do. You have no idea how much I want to do this. The thing is…I don't want you to regret it. I don't want to get too carried away and do something that you'd regret. I don't want to hurt you. I-"

He was cut off Hermione's lips being pressed against his. Before he could do anything she broke away from her only to find her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't think that at all. I know _you_ want _me_, Ron. And this…this will not be something that I would ever regret because _I _want _you_ just as much as _you_ want _me._ So you don't have to explain to me why you pulled away. I understand perfectly."

She finished as she determinedly kept her gaze even with his own. Ron broke the tension by smiling at her before giving her a small appreciative kiss.

"Thank you love."

He lied back in his bed and motioned her to do the same. She hesitated a bit before obliging. They both lay there looking at the ceiling just enjoying each other's presence.

"You know this feels wonderful."

Ron looked at Hermione and asked, "What do you mean?"

She turned to look at him in return and replied,

"Sleeping on the same bed with you. The way we cuddle close to each other. It's…it's just overwhelming that's all."

Ron chuckled heartily but only agreed more.

"I know what you mean. I like this. Us. I'm really glad that we're together."

Hermione gave him a kiss on his chin and smiled beautifully at him.

"Now I know that this, I could get used to."

He grinned a bit more before silently agreeing with her.

They both started to fall asleep as they lay there cuddled to one another.

--------------------------

Meanwhile in another part of England… 

"You will tell your Dark Lord that he will meet with me or else I will be forced to have him as an enemy which I don't really favor at the time being."

Lucius Malfoy desperately tried to tug the hands loose that were encircled on his neck.

"The Dark Lord does not comply to orders from a pathetic being like yourself."

The man only laughed at Lucius's comment.

"Well tell him that I'll make him an offer that he can't refuse. Now go!"

He let go of Lucius and disappeared in thin air.

Lucius stayed there with his hands on his neck trying to regain back his breathing before apparating back to the Dark Lord's lair.

**Author's Note: Well I hope you liked the ending of this chap. Wrote it all last night. Please if you have any questions just put them in the review and also review on this. PLEASE! I hoped you liked the Ron/Hermione intimacy parts in this chapter. I didn't want them to go all the way yet but hopefully you'll understand. So once again, I'll try to update as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. A Secret Affair on Both Fronts

**Harry Potter and the Secret within Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer: **You know who belongs to who so I won't even stress. Oh and a big thank you to Sarabhi who finally updated _Behind Closed Eyes_, my favorite fanfiction I've ever read. Well sorry it took a while to update so here ya go. This chapter shows some secret lovey-dovey stuff so on with the show.

Chapter 11: A Secret Affair on Both Fronts 

"We should tell them already, love."

Upon hearing this, he pulled away from her neck, his lips still bereft from the earlier kisses they had shared.

"What?"

She turns away from him for a brief moment before returning to meet his intense gaze.

"We've been together for four years. Four years! Baby they're our best friends, hell they are like family. They'd feel betrayed that we haven't told them we were together yet."

She stood up to lean against the door as frustration etches across her face. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

"I understand that love but…how do you think they'll react? And above that, we aren't even supposed to see each other, it's forbidden!"

She instantly talked back.

"So what! Did that ever stop us before? Do you regret this? _Us_? Cause if you do then you better end it now before someone gets hurt."

She was struggling to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

He looked at her as if she were crazy and voiced it also.

"Are_ you_ crazy! Do you think that I regret us? Baby this…us…I will never regret. I'm just afraid that they will start to ask questions. What if they try to separate us? You know that I'd do anything in my power to convince them but what if I can't? What if they take you away from me? I wouldn't know what to do. I…" Kratos trailed off as tears threatened to come out.

Celestial's face softened and she walked to him. They immediately embraced each other.

Before they could say anything, the sound of the door opening alerted the two and they quickly separated from each other. They took precautionary positions to make it seem as if they were researching.

The door opens to show Salim with Grant following behind him. Salim took in their appearances and arched an eyebrow.

"So…uh…what happened with you two?"

Celestial and Kratos looked confused before glancing at one another's appearance.

"I noticed that your hairs was sticking up."

Salim added but was quickly followed up by a response from Celestial.

"Oh! We had a spar earlier and Kratos did this move on me. It was rather unique and useful in the field so I suggested that we research on equipment."

This excuse seemed to work with Salim for he instantly replied with,

"Oh really? So…what's new?"

Celestial took out the magazine she had looked through earlier that week and opened it up to the page.

"Here we have synthetic module body suits. Special devices…uh…the external cloaking device and the suits come with flashy sunglasses that have thermal and night vision. It also has mini scope binoculars within the sunglasses. Cameras are linked throughout the suit for any use of footage."

She pointed them out one by one while everyone else listened intently. She continued,

"Special part of this suit. It is made of part carbon fiber. It forms your body structure so that it fits as if it weren't there, as if it was a second skin. You can move around better with this on. It doesn't hold in your agility, it only enhances it. It's the newest product of Synthis, inc. Muggles these days. You think that they're dumb but they can come up with the neatest concoctions."

Salim started to stroke his chin while nodding his head. He must have come to a decision because he stopped stroking his chin and loudly clapped his hands together.

"Okay! Celestial do you think that you could get a hold of…maybe…twelve of these suits. I also want you to buy extra crates of M16's, AK's, 9mm's, magnums, shotguns, .40 caliber's, snipes, RPG's, and…well you know the whole enchilada. Grant I want you to go to Japan and pick up the other necessary weapons. Make sure that you have plenty of Masumanes and Chucks. Kratos, I want you to rendezvous with Charlie and pick up our rides. Oh and don't forget Serenity. You know she's Ron's favorite. So...team move out and we'll meet back here in 0500 of next week. Good luck!"

With that, they four separated to do the necessary packing needed for their most important mission yet.

"Now that you have gotten my attention, may I have your name?"

Voldemort asked as he surveyed the man who called him weak. Naturally he would have been dead already but Voldemort decided to let the man have a few more moments of life.

"My name is Chase Rovér of the Cartier Family. I have information that will help you with your mission."

**Author's Note: So what do you think? You like? Well I hope you do. Oh and give it up to the Steeler's for winning the Superbowl 40. Well I finished this chapter after watching Grey's Anatomy. It was awesome! Well I hope you like this chapter as much as I loved writing it. So please Review! Oh and if you want to know what good book is out right now, then I suggest you read _Naughts and Crosses _by Malorie Blackman. It is such a great book. It's a Romeo and Juliet story but instead of a fight between families, it's between race. Black people are the higher class while the white people are the lower class. A Naught (white) falls in love with a Cross (black) and they go through hardships and obstacles with one another's family. It's a good book, part of a series. I think you may like it but yeah that's all for now and I'll update as soon as I can. Bye!**


	13. The Joining of Powers

**Harry Potter and the Secret within Godric's Hollow**

**Disclaimer: **You know the deal, don't let me repeat myself numerous times. I just finished watching _Grey's Anatomy_ and I was like "WOAH!" It was absolutely awesome. Oh and for those who want to keep up with the Harry Potter movies, I can follow you up. They started pre-production last Monday, February sixth.

Chapter 12: The Joining of Powers 

"Thank you for meeting with me. I know you must have a busy schedule so I would just like to say thank you once again."

Voldemort looked at the mysterious figure with boredom and irritation.

"I do hope that we could quit the chit chatter and get straight to business! And you are correct; I do have more other important things to do. Now you can start by telling me your name."

The man merely bowed and took off his head, leaving Voldemort breathless at the sight. He had the most distinctive eyes that Voldemort has ever seen. It was a shade of red and black. Scars he had received during battles surrounded the flesh around his eyes, and tribal tattoos etched both sides of his face.

"My name is Chase Jacques Cartier of the Cartier Royal Family. I have some information pertaining a certain someone who happens to be on your 'To Kill' list."

Voldemort looked deep into Chase's eyes and motioned him to continue.

"Your target, Harry Potter, is accompanied by my archenemy and my rival. Now this person will pose as a problem for you. Do you want to know who it is?"

This comment caused Voldemort to sit up and say,

"Well you have my attention, Mr. Cartier. May I know who this person is and why he would pose such a problem for me?"

Chase flinched at the sound of formality within his surname. He hated his last name, yet he used it still but only for the reaction.

"Before I tell you anything, I must be reassured. You see I had hoped to gain something in return for this extremely large help I have given you so I have a proposal for you. I'm offering you a partnership in return for me to have Ron's head on a platter. Within this offer, you will also gain command of my army. So do we have a deal?"

Voldemort looked at him incredulously and started to laugh at his proposal.

"Do you actually think that I need help from you? And Ron! He's your 'enemy'! Oh me, I'm so scared of big, bad Ron. Are you kidding me? How about this, you can have Ron's head, I get your information, and you can go back to where you came from without my having to kill you?"

"You think that you can possibly kill me? Now I know that you must be joking!"

Chase was simply aghast by Voldemort's words. He simply smirked and continued on.

"Look I have an army with over a hundred thousand soldiers who are willing to fight for me loyally. You have an army of less than two thousand who aren't even loyal to you. Either you take this proposal of mine or I will take you down and give Harry Potter his win. Now I will ask you again do we have a deal?"

"My lord. We have word from our allies."

"And what did they say Nomad?"

Out of the shadows comes forth Nomad, the centurion.

Nomad stood from his kneeled position before responding.

"The Mirth's have agreed with the help of Celestial to convince them. A majority of the Giants are joining us after Voldemort killed their leader. The Dragon Riders said that their place will always and forever be by Ronaldé's side. The American muggles are willing to send their best in the field and provide us with additional war power and weapons. The Egyptians are sending in spell casters. Everyone else is still undecided. They are either hesitating about it or just waiting to hear from their brethren."

The man on the throne nodded appreciatively to Nomad.

"Thank you Nomad. Keep me posted with the updates. You may go."

Nomad bowed his head before speaking once more.

"Yes Lord Osiris."

Hermione watched in awe while Ron practiced his morning warm-ups. It still hadn't progressed into her mind that Ron was indeed a man of power. She was intrigued at how many different styles he was familiar with.

_What did they teach him over there?_

She had conjured moving target practices for Ron's aiming abilities. She was shocked to see that almost everyone one of them was bulls-eyes. Before she could watch him further, a terrifying sound caused her heart to pound against her chest.

She looked up and saw the most spectacular, yet terrifying, thing in her life. It was a red and black dragon with spikes throughout its body. The dragon started to swoop towards Ron. She gasped and prepared to call out his name before seeing a smile on his face.

The dragon stopped and landed close to Ron and started to purr its nose against Ron. Ron started to laugh and stroked the demon.

Hermione abruptly called out, "Ron! What the HELL are you doing?"

Ron turned from the dragon and smiled at Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, I'd like for you to meet Daemon. She's my baby."

Hermione didn't know what happened to her but she recalled the darkness taking over her slowly.

**Author's Note: YES! I have finished the chapter. I wanted to show some background for those who are confused so the next couple of chapters or so will basically cover the past and who and why things are happening the way they are. Well please review and I'll update as soon as possible. See ya!**


	14. Author's note

To all my lovely fans I gave up fan fiction for lent which means I'm giving it up for forty days. I love you all so much for your patience. It has been my eighth day, only thirty-two more to go. Thank you for understanding my people. I love all of your reviews and I hope that this period will make you impatient with my upcoming chapters.


	15. Yet Another Author's Note

Hey guys! Absolutely sorry for now but just wanted to tell you that I failed to complete my lent. Right now I am reading Naruto fanfics and it might take a while to get back to the story. Well just wanted to tell you.


	16. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**PLEASE READ:**

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

I wanted to just thank you all for reviewing and reading my stories. All of my reviews were positive ones but…I have an announcement to make. But before I do, I would like to say that the reason I haven't been updating my story because I have been tied down by my studies, especially art. I know you must be wondering, "But it's summer!" Well my dream is to create my own manga (Japanese comic book) and the steps are time consuming. Day in and night out, I have been coming up with ideas for the perfect story, my own original story. I'm about to finish my high school years and that means college is coming to knock at my door. I hope that you all understand. Now I would like to say that I will be deleting this story and no I'm not going to stop it. I just want to revise it a bit. After a great deal of thought, I decided that I will not let Ron and Hermione just get together in the beginning, but more of the steps to getting together. I've reread my chapters many times now and I sincerely think that gradually getting them together is rather more exciting and mind boggling than just saying a whole lovey-dovey scene and get together. I expect to finish my revisions before school starts again which for me is August 25th. That would be all. Thank you for understanding and if you need to contact me, my email is Thanks again for your attention.


End file.
